wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cień (Grabiński)
|poprzedni=Zez |następny=W willi nad morzem }} Był to czas, kiedy w zawiłym błędniku zdarzeń, który zowią życiem, zacząłem zdobywać przeglądające z półmroku oryentacye, gdy zaczepiwszy wątek kłębka o pierwszy wyraźniej rysujący się gzems, snuć go jąłem za sobą w pochodzie ku świetlniom. Planowałem pracę na szerszą skalę, która miała objąć we formie rozprawy wyniki mych dotychczasowych dociekań nad istotą bytu i tajemnicą jego przejawów. W wędrówce podjętej już dawno, kontynuowanej w tym czasie bez śladu znużenia, z żarem chwil wymarszu miał to być niejako pierwszy etap. Okryty pyłem gościńców pielgrzym przystanąłem na małą godzinę w przydrożnej gospodzie, by rzucić krótkie spojrzenie na przestrzeń przebytą, zakląć w zwarty znak, wyniki przeżyć i zaczerpnąwszy tchu we falującą pierś, ruszyć na dalsze przewiady. Pisałem „O symbolach w przyrodzie”. Tytuł na pierwszy rzut oka nieco za ciasny ze względu na zakres pracy. Właściwie chodziło o symbolikę ukrytą nie tylko w samej przyrodzie organicznej, ale też kreślącą swe tajemne ruchy w t. zw. świecie martwym, w przedmiotach, niemniej w sferze wyższej: w zdarzeniach i wypadkach. Symbolizm rozciągnięty w ten sposób na wszelkie zjawiska życiowe sprowadzał je na jeden, wspólny poziom, jednocząc we wielką podziemnemi wiązaniami spojoną całość; ujęty pod tym kątem stawał się wykładnikiem powszechnego związku rzeczy. W przeprowadzeniu mych poglądów posługiwałem się raczej metodą intuicyjno bezpośredniej introspekcyi, niż teoryami ewolucyi, które oddawały zresztą usługę li tylko w sferze t. zw. przyrody wogóle; tam, gdzie wchodziły w grę zbiegi okoliczności zbyt trudnych do przewidzenia, by można je uważać za wytwór kierującej świadomie psychiki, lub gdzie przykuwały zdumioną uwagę widza tępe, „bezduszne” przedmioty — tam z natury rzeczy musiałem rzucać utartą drogę i przejść w dziedzinę mniej uchwytną choć niemniej istotną. Na zakończenie zamierzałem podać rodowód symbolizmu w sztuce i wykazać jego ścisłe pokrewieństwo z odpowiednimi przejawami w życiu i naturze. Zasadniczą różnicę między pierwszym a tymi ostatnimi upatywałem oczywiście w tem, że symbolizm w życiu jest zawsze żywiołowy, naiwnie swobodny i siebie nieświadom, gdy jego odpowiednik w sztuce z istoty rzeczy wynikiem celowo i świadomie kształtującej twórczości. Zapewne i artysta jako „syn ziemi”, jako najmilsze jej dziecię intuicyą i wyobraźnią zawierając w symbol myśl swoją, jest też żywiołowym przejawem pandemondium bytu, lecz przejawem siebie świadomym, w którym współpracuje potężna inteligencya. Dlatego symbolizm życiowy nazwałbym „dziewiczym” w jego naiwnej odruchowości, w niewinnym wylewie szczerości. Symbolizm artystyczny pozostawałby do niego w tym samym stosunku, co logika do geometryi, która jest niejako uświadomieniem miar i funkcyi ziemi. Zadanie miałem o tyle trudne, że tylko do jego mniejszej części znalazłem materyał wprawdzie surowy, w bezładzie, który należało spolaryzować w odpowiednim kierunku, lecz w każdym razie nagromadzony i wyczekujący — lwią część pracy musiałem wykonać najzupełniej sam, bez jakiejkolwiek pomocy, obracając się w dziedzinach mało, lub całkiem dotąd nieznanych, jak zagadka dziwnych. Miało to swój urok niezaprzeczony, jak cudowne błąkanie się po obcem, po raz pierwszy w życiu widzianem mieście — lecz też i wymagało dużo nakładu uwagi i wytężenia myśli. Czując, że spokój absolutny jest tu niezbędnym warunkiem, porzuciłem gwar stolicy i przeniosłem się na cichą, kilka mil odległą prowincyę. Spragniony odosobnienia, w obawie, by codzienność stosunków z ludźmi nie wtargnęła niszcząco w zacisze mych rozmyślań, wynająłem do wyłącznej dyspozycyi mały, zielony domek na końcu miasteczka, otoczony gęstym żywopłotem krzaków bzu, ligustru i czeremchy. Roztasowałem się prędko i zachęcony niezmąconym spokojem zabrałem się pilnie do pracy. Szła żwawo i sprawnie, bo było mi tu dobrze, wygodnie i ustronnie. Wieczorami, gdy znużony całodziennym wysiłkiem myśli odkładałem pióro, przeciągając się w starym, pilśniowym fotelu, napływały z ogródka przez otwarte okna balsamiczne wonie kwiatów i drzew, wsiąkały ściszone przestrzenią skargi słowików z blizkiego bugaju. Czas był przecudny; lipcowe wieczory opiłe ciepłem słońca, wstrząsane rzeźwym dreszczem dalekich błyskawic uspasabiały marząco, nęciły słodką pokusą w dal rozsrebrzoną księżycem. Cicho przekręcałem klucz w zamku i szedłem na długą przechadzkę, by niejednokrotnie wrócić z niej aż koło północy. Podczas jednej takiej wycieczki zapędziłem się w okolicę dość odległą, zalesioną i obcą. Chociaż było widno jak w dzień, zabłądziłem i kilkakrotnie wracałem na to samo miejsce. Wkońcu przebłyskujące z poza drzew nikłe światełko wybawiło mnie z matni i wpadłem na jakąś drogę, która wijąc się poprzez bór, łączyła swem przedłużeniem z gościńcem do miasteczka. Uradowany z drogowskazu, począłem zbliżać się ku zbawczemu ognikowi i po kwandransie znalazłem się koło czworobocznego domku, tuż u wylotu szczęśliwie przebytego lasu. Była to najprawdopodobniej leśniczówka: domostwo niewielkie, od strony traktu oparkanione palisadą. Świeciło się tylko w jednem oknie wychodzącem na bór; reszta budynku nurzała się w grubej poćmie nocy. Pociągnięty mdłym blaskiem zeszedłem z drogi i dla wypoczynku usiadłem w promieniu światła na pniu jesionu, znać świeżo zwalonego, tuż niemal pod samem oknem. Odetchnąwszy z uczuciem ulgi po forsownym marszu, wyciągnąłem fajeczkę, nałożyłem i zapaliwszy, wlepiłem zamyślony wzrok w jasny czworokąt szyby. Oczy przykute magnetycznie do wyraźnie odcinającego się na tle mroków okna, zrazu nie odróżniały szczegółów, opętane światłem; dopiero po chwili przyzwyczaiwszy się, popatrzyłem uważniej. Okno było szczelnie przysłonięte jakąś białą chustą, z poza której przyświecał owalny płomień pełgającej mętnie nocnej lampki. Na tym przepojonym skąpo światłem ekranie rysowały się silnie jakieś cienie. Tknięty mimowolnie dziecinną ciekawością, zacząłem je studyować. Nagle uchwyciwszy linie dokładniej, omal że nie krzyknąłem z przerażenia, odruchowo zrywając się z kłody ku oknu. Istotnie, to co ujrzałem na zasłonie, musiało wstrząsnąć choćby najmniej wrażliwym widzem. Na chuście widniały sylwety trzech ludzi. Od lewej krawędzi ekranu wysuwał się śmiały profil męskiej głowy z linią nosa orlo zaciętą, czołem otwartem, bardzo odrzuconem wstecz. Na poziomie lekko tylko naszkicowanego torsu wyraźnie znaczyły się ręce złożone jakby do strzału z rusznicy, której cień wydłużał się pod kątem ostrym ku prawej ramie okna. Tam odrywała się od futryny pochylona mocno w stronę morderczej broni sylwetka znać ugodzonej już kulą ofiary. I to była postać mężczyzny, lecz o niemiłych, niemal odstraszających rysach twarzy; niskie czoło, nos niekształtny sprawiały wraz z nieforemnej budowy czaszką wrażenie przykre, odpychające. Nieszczęśliwy widocznie trafiony w serce, gwałtownie zgiął się ku przodowi, chwytając się kurczowo lewą ręką za pierś. W środku, między tymi dwoma ludźmi czernił się profil trzeciego mężczyzny w postawie siedzącej, gdyż chwiejący się bez przerwy cień głowy przypadał znacznie niżej, zajmując spodnią część ekranu. Zauważywszy okropną scenę zrzutowaną widmowo na białem tle, chciałem w pierwszej chwili wpaść do wnętrza domu i ująć zabójcę. Lecz po sekundzie namysłu opanowałem się i nie spuszczając oka z zasłony, stałem jak wryty bez ruchu. Powoli wyłaniały się refleksye spokojniejsze, uświadamiały szczegóły, na które zrazu, pod wpływem pierwszego wrażenia nie zwróciłem uwagi. Oto przedewszystkiem nie mogłem pojąć, dlaczego żaden huk wystrzału nie doszedł mnie z wnętrza na chwilę przed spojrzeniem w okno. Że obraz przedstawiał sytuacyę już po daniu ognia, o tem świadczyła wymownie pozycya trafionego po jego prawej stronie: ten człowiek słaniał się widocznie ku ziemi porażony śmiertelnym pociskiem; słaniał się, lecz — rzecz osobliwa — nie padał: jakby skrzepł w momencie, w którym miał runąć. Lecz i tamten drugi — morderca broni nie spuszczał, trzymając ją wciąż na wysokości piersi. Obaj zdali się skamienieć w postawach, w jakich ich ujrzała tragiczna chwila: dwa cienie czarniały znieruchomione, bez śladu drgnienia, jak zaczarowane. Było coś okropnego w tej nieruchomości, w tem przedłużeniu momentu. Tylko cień głowy człowieka poniżej tej dziwnej grupy zdradzał objawy życia: chwiał się od czasu do czasu ruchem słabym, drżącym, lecz wyraźnym. Coś bolesnego leżało w tym ruchu, coś z bezbrzeżnej rezygnacyi wobec faktu dokonanego, coś z poddania się rozdeptanego robaka. A wkoło panowała cisza doskonała, cisza nocy letniej, niezmącona niczem; żaden głos nie dochodził z groźnego domu, żaden dźwięk nie przerywał bezdni milczenia. Długo patrzyłem osłupiały w zagadkowe cienie, w niecierpliwem oczekiwaniu zmiany w ich układzie; nadaremno: tamte dwa kreśliły wciąż temi samemi liniami tę samą chwilę, wciąż poruszała się w bezradnym smutku głowa trzeciego. Raz tylko porwał się, wyprostował i całą postacią rzucił ku strzelającemu, jak gdyby usiłując powstrzymać w czynie; lecz niemal w tejże sekundzie cofnął wyciągnięte ramiona, opuścił bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała i ciężko opadł w poprzednią pozycyę: cień skurczył się, zmalał, gdzieś zapadł po szyję i znów poruszała się tylko biedna głowa beznadziejnie smutnym chybotem... Tak minęła długa jak wieczność godzina. Daleko na wschodzie poczęło szarzeć; niebo przybierało barwy mętne, nieokreślone, gwiazdy ze złotych przechodziły w bladożółte i gasły. Dniało... Wtem światełko w oknie rozbłysło się i zaraz potem zgasło. Cienie znikły, rozpłynęły się; bielała tylko na ramach sztywnie zaciągnięta zasłona, jak duże, bielmem zaszłe oko. Spojrzałem na zegarek: była trzecia nad ranem. Znużony długim chodem i bezsennie spędzoną nocą, zawróciłem na gościniec i po pół godzinnej wędrówce wkońcu wpadłem na drogę, która zawiodła mnie do domu. Chociaż śmiertelnie zmęczony zapuściwszy rolety, rzuciłem się na łóżko, nie mogłem odrazu zasnąć; pora snu minęła, drażnił świt zazierający już przez szyby. — Zapaliłem papierosa i leżąc na wznak z przymkniętemi oczyma, przemyśliwałem przygodę u końca przechadzki. Nasuwały się powoli refleksye rozstrzelone, pozornie błądzące samopas, zdezoryentowane w swej izolacyi — szły z nich łańcuchy związków, próby wydobycia powinowactw, cienka przędza nieuchwytnych pokrewieństw — układały się wreszcie w zwartych liniach wyosobnione teorye, zakreślały wyraźnym konturem skrystalizowane hipotezy... Cień! Co za dziwne słowo! Coś zredukowanego do niesłychanie wątłej formy, coś rozrzedzonego niezmiernie aż do przejrzystości na wylot, coś eterycznie cienkiego. Blade, prawie znikome i stąd szczególnie lekkie: przesuwa się niepostrzeżenie, ukradkiem, znika niespodzianie. Wyraz niesamowity. Grecka „skià” jakby zarzuceniem gęstej, mrocznej zasłony na światło dnia: coś płonęło i zgasło, coś pełgotało i zmierzchło — znać tylko kopeć snujący się leniwą falą, czuć tylko swąd... Czyż nie słychać zgłuszonego jęku dzwonu zapuszczonego we wodę w przedziwnej „umbra” latyńskiej: niby przedzgonne westchnienie, niby daleki pogłos uderzonego metalu; coś odezwało się i zgłuchło, coś zadźwiękło i wyczerpane wsiąkło w przestrzeń... Umbra, l'ombre, l'ombra — słowa smutne jak wszystko, co przemija i rozsiewa się w dali... Cienie zmarłych — wyrażenie dziwne niby długie, wlokące się całuny, lekkie bojaźliwie mary. Bezcielesność cienia, jego znikomość irrealna i pierwiastek nieokreślonej niesamowitości zda się źródłem szczególnej hipostazyi: symboliczne zestawienie duszy, ducha i zmarłych z cieniem. Cień jest naiwną projekcyą naszej jaźni na zmysłowym ekranie ziemi. Jest on zawsze zindywidualizowany; znać go tylko, gdy wyosobniony; stąd potrzeba mu światła, bez którego nie rozepnie tajemnych swych sieci. Jest przeciwstawianiem jednolitej ciemności, bo ta złą i niemoralną. Stąd dziwny lęk przed własnym cieniem; może zdradzić, wydać czasem to, czego się w sobie samym nie przeczuwało. Sobowtóry są wogóle zjawiskiem niemiłem. Czy nie zastanawia, że cień rysuje zawsze tylko profil? Znaczy to, co najwyrazistsze, podkreśla rysy zasadnicze, znamienne; reszta go nie obchodzi, odrzuca ją jako rzecz mogącą zwieść mniej wprawnego obserwatora. Ludzie z profilu wyglądają często całkiem inaczej, niż en face i — wierniej, prawdziwiej. W pozycyi en face wyraz twarzy rozlewa się na obie jej połowy i rozwadnia, słabnie. Cień bywa nieraz genialnym karykaturzystą. Stąd odruchowy strach, jaki wzbudza. Nikt nie lubi, gdy go podpatrują. Cień jest jakby duszą wszech rzeczy, zrzutowaniem ich najwewnętrzniejszej istoty, uświadomieniem ukrytych znaczeń. Dlatego jest ciemny i ponury, jak wszelka głębia — należy do kategoryi zjawów dyonizyjskich; cierpienie mu blizkie. — Pod ochroną jego posępnych skrzydeł boleje od wieków Lucifer przedziwny, trawi się własną porażką Marsyas nieszczęśliwy. Szatany chętnie tulą się w cieniste ustronia. Cień jest poziomem wspólnym, na którym schadza się świat żyjący z t. zw. martwym: wszystko, co istnieje, ma swój cień. Cechą jego jednoplanowość; usunął łudzącą perspektywę i wszystko cisnął na jedną płaszczyznę, dokonując bajecznego zrównania wszech rzeczy, które przedstawia w krzywiznach i prostych. A iż podchwytuje to, co podziemne, wyświeca, co tajemne i nieznane, przeto jest wrogiem dnia słonecznego i dziennych konwenansów. Cień najsilniejszy jest w południe. Gdy słońce uderza w ziemię najgorętszym miotem, że wszystko rozżarzone do białości, jasne, jak prawda i zda się bez śladu wątpliwości — wtedy on zarzuca najsoczystsze ekrany — przestrzega przed pozornością promienną Apolla. Jest ciemnym wyrzutem dźwigającym się z zakątów dyszy podczas złocistej, strugami wina perlącej biesiady. Memento mei!!... Majaki myśli osnuwały mnie coraz gęstszemi złożami, że ukołysany mocnym ich obrzaskiem, zasnąłem. Spałem długo. Gdy zbudzony turkotem przygodnego wozu rozwarłem ociężałe powieki, słońce już skłaniało się ku zachodniej stronie. Ubrałem się i wyszedłem na miasto. Obraz z ubiegłej nocy nie dawał mi spokoju, zajmując sobą podrażnioną uwagę. Czułem, że chcąc pracować dalej w obranym kierunku, muszę rozwiązać ten problem, który nadciągnąwszy z horyzontu niepokojącą chmurą, domagał się uporczywie, by się nim zająć dokładniej. Należało zacząć od mieszkańca podleśnego domku. Zasiągnąłem tedy języka i niebawem dowiedziałem się, że jest nim stary leśniczy, niejaki Żręcki. W okolicy uchodził za dziwaka. Przyjęty przed laty do służby w lasach hr. S., spełniał obowiązki sumiennie i bez zarzutu. Hrabia nie mógł się go nachwalić i chociaż Żręcki był już człowiekiem starym i steranym podobno burzliwą młodością, nie chciał go zastąpić innym. Lecz od ludzi stronił ponury starzec. — Unikał wszelkich hucznych zebrań, uciekał, jak przed zarazą, przed gwarem miasteczka i z wielką niechęcią, tylko na usilne nalegania hr. S. urządzał dworskie polowania. — Spotykano go też rzadko w miejscach ludniejszych, podczas małomiasteczkowych kiermaszy. Zaszywał się na cały dzień w borach, które znał na wylot, lub też gdy pora uwalniała go od włóczęgi po lasach, ślęczał w domu. U siebie nie przyjmował nikogo, sam rzadko tylko niedzielami po południu zaglądając do jednej z mniej odwiedzianych oberz, gdy zmuszony brakiem wyszłych ładunków, spieszył do miasta po świeży zapas. W tych warunkach nie spodziewałem się łatwego wyświetlenia zagadki, jaka ciemnymi konturami rozsiadła się na zasłonie jego okna. Musiałem czyhać dopiero na sposobność, któraby pozwoliła mi zbliżyć się do dziwaka, spoufalić się z nim i zbadać naocznie wnętrze. Tymczasem urządziłem parokrotnie porą nocną wycieczkę w stronę leśniczówki, by przekonać się, czy cienie nie znikły, czy nie padłem ofiarą chwilowego przywidzenia. Lecz okazało się, że to, co widziałem po raz pierwszy, nie było wcale czczą złudą: w każdym razie ten sam dziwnie straszny obraz ciemniał na białym muślinie. — Owa sztywna niezmienność podnieciła mnie jeszcze bardziej i niecierpliwie wyczekiwałem na upragnioną okazyę zawarcia bliższej znajomości ze Żręckim. Wreszcie nadarzyła się. Pewnej niedzieli zaszedł do wspomnianej gospody po naboje. Lecz transport spodziewany zawiódł i starzec zniechęcony zabierał się powrotem do swojej samotni. Mając w domu sporo ładunków, postanowiłem wyzyskać sytuacyę i bezzwłocznie przystąpiłem doń z propozycyą, czyby nie zechciał przyjąć odemnie potrzebnej amunicyi. Żręcki spojrzał zrazu nieufnie, lecz, że widocznie brak naboi odczuwał bardzo dotkliwie, uścisnął mi z wdzięcznością rękę na znak zgody. Wtedy przedstawiłem się i zaprosiłem go do siebie, by wręczyć mu worek z kulami. Przystał, choć widocznie z ociąganiem się. Znalazłszy się w zacisznem mem ustroniu, nagle jakby ukojony odludnym wyglądem domu, uspokoił się. Jego siwe, zmęczone oczy przestały tedy rzucać naokół spojrzenia napół dzikie, napół wylękłe, ruchy nabrały powolności właściwej podeszłemu wiekowi. Obecność ludzi znać go denerwowała. Mimo to widziałem, że rwał się do lasu, pragnąc jak najprędzej załatwić sprawę. Chciał mi płacić za proch i kule, lecz stanowczo odmówiłem. Starzec długo wahał się, czy ma przyjąć ofiarowany podarek, wreszcie jednak na usilne me prośby nie tylko ustąpił, lecz dał się nawet zatrzymać do wieczora. Czas spędziliśmy nader przyjemnie. Żręcki był człowiekiem ogromnie miłym i w obejściu niezwykle łagodnym. Chociaż większą część życia spędził w lasach lub na awanturniczych wyprawach, nie brakło mu pewnej subtelności uczuć i delikatności w obcowaniu. Sprawiał dziwne wrażenie. Wyglądał na człowieka, który wiecznie czegoś się lęka, nagle nasłuchuje, czy nie nadchodzi ktoś niepożądany. Niespokojnie biegające oczy starca powlokła jakaś smutna zaduma, szczególnie odbijająca od ich ruchliwości. Wyraźnie unikał wszelkich szczegółów osobistych, zwłaszcza tych, które mogły rzucać pewne światło na przeszłość. Mówił o rzeczach ogólnych lub bieżących, na które miał pogląd trafny, pełny praktycznej mądrości życia. Był, zdaje się, głęboko wierzący, wnioskując z paru powiedzeń nacechowanych duchem religijno-mistycznym. Na ogół podobał mi się bardzo i starałem się zaraz tego pierwszego wieczora zaskarbić sobie jego względy. Jakoż wysiłki moje uwieńczył pożądany skutek. Żręcki począł spoglądać na mnie wzrokiem coraz spokojniejszym, a równocześnie życzliwszym i z większą dozą ufności. Gdyśmy koło 8-mej wieczorem rozstawali się niedaleko leśniczówki, do której go odprowadziłem, miał łzy w oczach i serdecznie mi ściskał rękę. Żegnając się, umówiliśmy się o schadzkę za parę dni; starzec obiecał mnie wziąć z sobą na głuszce. Tak zawiązana znajomość nabrała wkrótce cech niemal zażyłej przyjaźni. Żręcki z ochotą wdawał się ze mną w długie rozmowy, wśród których zwolna, niespostrzeżenie uchylał rąbka z swej burzliwej przeszłości. Z opowiadań tych dowiedziałem się, że w młodości włóczył się po całym świecie, odbył parę kampanii w rozmaitych częściach świata, poczem ożenił się z piękną, ukochaną kobietą. Lecz utraciwszy żonę niebawem, znów rozpoczął włóczęgę, która steranego laty, po przebyciu długiego więzienia z powodu przestępstw politycznych, wreszcie zapędziła w lasy hr. S. Tu postanowił dokonać niespokojnego żywota. Chociaż przytoczył mi wiele szczegółów z swej awanturniczej przeszłości, mimo to z pewnych luk w ciągłości opowiadania wnosiłem o niejakich przemilczeniach; nie chciał, czy nie mógł wszystkiego powiedzieć. Chociaż stosunki moje z nim były prawie przyjazne, przecież nie zaprosił mnie ani razu do siebie; widywaliśmy się w miasteczku, na polu, na drogach leśnych, lub u mnie w domu. Trochę mnie tym irytował, gdyż właśnie na wnętrzu leśniczówki najwięcej mi zależało. Ponieważ wpraszać się gwałtem również nie chciałem, choćby z obawy wzniecenia podejrzeń, więc nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak podstęp. Użyłem go choć niechętnie. Raz po upalnym dniu nad wieczorem rozszalała okropna burza rozświecana ogniem błyskawic, gromka posetnem echem piorunów. Deszcz lał strugami, na zmierzwionem niebie dymiły w dzikiej pogoni skłębione chmury. Postanowiłem skorzystać z ulewy, na którą już od dawna czekałem. Wdziałem wysokie skórznie, grubą gumową kurtę i takiż kapelusz i przewiesiwszy torbę myśliwską wraz ze strzelbą przez plecy, ruszyłem ku leśniczówce. Plan mój był prosty. Zaskoczony rzekomo przez burzę w lesie podczas dalszej wycieczki w głąb w porę spóźnioną, zamierzałem pod tym pozorem wejść pod dach Żręckiego i tu przeczekać czas jakiś, póki się trochę nie uspokoi. Upozorowanie mogło być o tyle udatne, że dom starego myśliwca stał od miasteczka w odległości znacznej, a droga pośrodku wijąca się między czystemi polami w tak straszną zlewę była nieznośna. Jako więc dobry znajomy miałem zupełne prawo do gościnności gospodarza. Stanąwszy na miejscu, zaszedłem umyślnie od strony lasu, by spojrzawszy w okno, przekonać się, że starzec u siebie. We wnętrzu pełgotała nocna lampka, na muślinowej firance odcinała się zesztywniała w bezruchu przykra scena. Tylko cień głowy w pośrodku chwiał się jak zwykle w beznadziejnem zwątpieniu. Żręcki siedział tedy w domu pogrążony w ponurej zadumie, gdyż teraz już nie wątpiłem, że ruchoma sylweta na dolnym brzegu zasłony do niego należy. Zapukałem gwałtownie do drzwi. Po chwili odezwały się ciężkie kroki w sieni, a wkrótce potem nieufne pytanie: — Kto tam? — To ja! Nie poznaje pan po głosie? Odpowiedziało milczenie. Zastukałem powtórnie. — Na miłość Boską otwórz pan! Przemokłem do nitki, a do miasta daleko. Widocznie stary nie poznał mnie, bo z poza drzwi rozległo się ponowne pytanie: — Kto tam u licha? Wymieniłem nazwisko. — Wtedy drzwi cicho skrzypnęły i w otworze ujrzałem Żręckiego. Znać nie był bardzo zadowolony z niespodzianych odwiedzin, lecz racye, jakie przytoczyłem, prawdopodobnie przemówiły mu do serca; pokrywając bowiem niezadowolenie bladym uśmiechem, zaprosił mnie gestem ręki do środka, poczem natychmiast starannie zasunął skoble. Wszedłem do sieni. Po obu jej stronach były drzwi do izb mieszkalnych. Starzec zawahał się, dokąd mnie zaprowadzić. — Była chwila, że kładł już rękę na klamce od drzwi prawych, wiodących do ciemnego pokoju od pól i miasta, naprzeciw izdebki oświetlonej lampką, owego tajemniczego wnętrza, skąd sam przed chwilą wyszedł, zaniepokojony nocnem najściem. Lecz niebawem zmienił zamiar i skinąwszy głową, wprowadził mnie do zagadkowej izby. Skwapliwie objąłem spojrzeniem tę małą przestrzeń, do której przystępu tak zazdrośnie bronił jej mieszkaniec. Ku swemu zdumieniu nie ujrzałem w środku nikogo. — Oprócz nas dwóch nie było w pokoju żywej duszy. A gdzie tamci, których cienie widziałem przed chwilą na oknie? Przez jedyne drzwi, jakiemi wszedłem, umknąć nie mogli, a innych nie było. — Spojrzałem uważnie na muślinowy ekran w nadziei, że cienie znikły. Przypuszczenie jednak zawiodło: rysowały się nadal w nieruchomo groźnej wyrazistości. Brakowało tylko profilu środkowego, gdyż ten, jak trafnie zgadłem, należał do leśniczego; stojąc teraz za źródłem światła w głębi izby, nie rzucał Żręcki na zasłonę cienistej projekcyi swej twarzy. Rozglądnąłem się ciekawie po pokoju. Był czworoboczny, niski, zadymiony pułapem. W pośrodku stał stół prostokątny krótszym bokiem równoległy do okna. Na nim tlała gorączkowym płomieniem mała lampka, kopcąc nierówno uciętym knotem. Przy stole, nieco bliżej okna przystawione do dłuższego boku było krzesło, które prawdopodobnie opuścił przed chwilą Żręcki, idąc mi otworzyć. Bystra obserwacya, jakiej poddawałem izbę, nie uszła znać uwagi starego myśliwca. Widocznie chcąc mnie zająć czem innem, posadził tyłem do okna i począł rozpytywać o szczegóły mej rzekomo do zbyt późna przeciągniętej wyprawy łowieckiej. Zmyślałem, jak mogłem, opowiadając to o tem, to o owem. Stary zdjął z półki trochę upieczonej dziczyzny, ja wydobyłem z torby wędlinę, otworzyłem puzdro z likworami i zaczęliśmy się raczyć na prędce zaimprowizowaną wieczerzą. Żręcki zrazu mocno zakłopotany i usilnie starający się oderwać mnie od wypatrywania szczegółów mieszkania, powoli ożywił się i jakby zapomniał o środkach dziwnej swej ostrożności. Rozmowa nasza przybrała charakter przyjacielski, serdeczny, padały słowa ciepłe, w pół drodze do zwierzeń. Mając teraz więcej swobody, obróciłem się wygodnie ku oknu i wodziłem bacznem spojrzeniem po otoczeniu. Gospodarz zauważył uporczywe rzuty mych oczu wciąż skierowanych w tę stronę, lecz już nie przeszkadzał. Tylko chmura, jakby bolu, przeciągała od czasu do czasu po jego zbruzdżonem głęboko czole i smutek przewijał się po zawiędłych rysach. — Ja tymczasem kończyłem mą obserwacyę z pomyślnym wynikiem. Niebawem przekonałem się, że ów złowieszczy obraz na zasłonie utworzyły cienie rzucane przez rozmaite przedmioty zawarte w pokoju. Było ich zresztą niewiele. Opodal stołu tuż przy lewej ramie okna stał duży dębowy kredens; sprzęt był w stosunku do pokoju za wielki tak, że wsunięty we węgieł między ścianami, górnem skrzydłem zachodził trochę za okno i zasłaniał jego brzeg lewy. Na szczycie ozdobionym rzezanymi wzorami widniało parę starych lichtarzy, jakiś przedmiot klejony z kartonu robiący wrażenie rzeczy przewróconej od jakiegoś rzutu i w tej nienaturalnej pozycyi pozostającej dotąd. Z tej strony sufitu zwisał też w pobliżu kredensu bronzowy pająk, zda się zabytek lepszych czasów, lub droga pamiątka dziwnie nie harmonizująca z otoczeniem; jedno jego ramię nadwerężone opadało nieco ku dołowi, trzymając się tylko drugim końcem właściwego trzona — jak ręka odchylona od piersi z rozstawionymi kurczowo palcami... Cienie wymienionych przedmiotów złożyły sie na utworzenie widmowego wizerunku człowieka ugodzonego na lewym brzegu zasłony. Cienie zawieszonych na nim przedmiotów przez szczególne zestawienie linii nakreśliły śmiały profil strzelającego mężczyzny. Zapatrzony w okropną igraszkę cieni, nie słuchałem już tego, co mówił Żręcki, jakby zahypnotyzowany wyjątkowością przypadku. — Czy starzec wiedział o dziwnym obrazie? A jeśli tak, dlaczego go tolerował? A on jakby odpowiadając na tajemne pytanie, oparł mi ciężką rękę na ramieniu i zmienionym głosem wskazując rzutem oczu okno, zapytał: Prawda, że to okropne? Gdy przejęty grozą milczałem, podjął: — A ja na to patrzeć muszę noc w noc od szeregu lat bez przerwy. Co wieczora, gdy tylko zaświecę mą lampkę, tam na tym białym czworoboku pełni się to samo. I ja na to patrzeć muszę temi staremi, biednemi oczyma, jak ojciec, ich ojciec... — Jakto musisz pan?! Co to znaczy?! Przestaw pan sprzęty, zmień ich układ, a wszystko szczeźnie jak mara! I już się porwałem z miejsca, by bezzwłocznie wprowadzić w czyn swą radę. Lecz Żręcki zatrzymał mnie żelazną swą ręką i posadził z powrotem na krześle: — Ani się waż!! W tej izbie nie można przesunąć niczego choćby na cal! Tego mi czynić nie wolno! Rozumiesz?! Nie wolno!... — Dlaczego? — Bo... — tu zniżył głos do tajemniczego szeptu i oglądając się wkoło przerażonym wzrokiem, dokończył: — Bo to, co tam widzisz, zaszło naprawdę przed laty... Urwał przerażony doniosłością własnego wyznania. Milczałem przejęty uczuciem niepojętego lęku, wpatrując się machinalnie to w cienie, to w niego. Po długiej chwili głębokiej ciszy przerywanej tylko nikłym pełgotem lampki, Żręcki przechylił się przez stół ku mnie i mówił: — Słuchaj pan. Tajemnicy, którą ci zwierzam, nie znał dotąd nikt prócz mnie i Boga. Ja ci ją powiem, chociaż okropna, chociaż mi życie złamała. Polubiłem cię młody człowieku — tak mi żywo przypominasz mego młodszego syna. Wiem, że może nie zdradzisz. Gdy umrę, opowiesz innym; może się na co przyda... — ... Jak ci wiadomo, miałem kiedyś żonę. Była łagodna i cicha. Ja, awanturnik, włóczęga nieuleczalny pod wpływem tej kobiety zmieniłem się do niepoznania; zacząłem prowadzić życie osiadłe. Mieliśmy dzieci: dwóch synów — Władysława i starszego Zbigniewa. Niestety dobroczynny wpływ matki przestał na nich działać, niebawem umarła, gdy byli jeszcze nieletnimi chłopcami. Mieszkaliśmy wtedy w M...sku. Wychowaniem sierót zająłem się z całą troskliwością gorąco kochającego ojca. Może byłem za słaby, może za dużo pobłażałem. Rozwijali się szybko, zdrowi, silni. Lecz już od najwcześniejszych lat wystąpiły zasadnicze różnice charakterów. Zbigniew, natura chłodna, opanowana, zdradzał rychło instynkta dzikie, złe i przewrotne. Stąd poszła cicha jego niechęć do młodszego Władysława, chłopca o charakterze popędliwym, czasem nazbyt gorącym, lecz czystym i szczerym jak złoto. Gdy dorośli, gnani odziedziczoną po mnie chętką do przygód, poszli w świat. — Nie broniłem pod warunkiem, że od czasu do czasu dadzą znać o sobie, lub sami zaglądną. Wtedy to osamotniony przeniosłem się w tutejsze strony i osiadłem w tych lasach. Nikt nie wiedział, żem ojcem dwóch synów. Niebawem otrzymałem od Władka złe wieści o starszym. Zbigniew zeszedł na manowce. Z awanturnika w szerokim, pięknym stylu stał się człowiekiem nędznym, jednostką lichą, szkodliwą. Zaczęły krążyć o nim dziwne pogłoski. Były to burzliwe, niespokojne czasy. Kraj poniósł wiele ofiar, przelał wiele krwi dla celów szczytnych. Władek, szlachetny młodzian całą duszą, należał do sprawy — podobno był jednym z przewódców. Zbigniew przyjął na się rolę Judasza: jak przebąkiwano, był tajnym agentem rządu rosyjskiego, brał grube pieniądze. Wtedy to na parę dni zawitał do mnie syn młodszy. W jednej z potyczek z Moskalami otrzymał postrzał i musiał się leczyć. Przyjąłem go z radością w ojcowskie swe progi i ukrywałem w tajemnicy przed ludźmi. Nikt ani nie domyślał się obecności rannego na leśniczówce. Jakoż dzięki staraniom moim szybko przychodził do siebie... Pewnej nocy zakołatano gwałtownie do drzwi i zanim zdołałem ukryć syna, przez wywalone odrzwia wpadł tu do tej izby, w której siedzimy, Zbigniew. Był blady, jak ściana: nasi gonili go, przyłapawszy na zdradzie. Błagał o ratunek, prosił o schronisko. Gdy słabo odmawiałem, czyniąc wyrzuty, Władek podniecony do najwyższego stopnia widokiem zdrajcy, porwał za strzelbę i wypalił. Gdy kula chybiła, strzelił powtórnie. Zbigniew zachwiał się, coś zabełkotał i chwytając się za serce, runął martwy... Stało się nagle, niespodzianie, w mgnieniu oka. Nie mogłem przeszkodzić bratobójstwu... Lecz należało zatrzeć ślady; musiałem ocalić zabójcę. Tej samej nocy wspólnie pogrzebaliśmy w lesie zwłoki, zmyli krew na podłodze. Władkowi pozostała tylko natychmiastowa ucieczka. Przed świtem zmieniwszy odzież, opuścił niepostrzeżenie dom. Nikt go odtąd nie widział, nikt o nim nie słyszał: przepadł bez wieści. Może zginął... Gwałtowny był i prawy... — — — — — — — — — — — — — — Głos Żręckiego załamał się. Opuścił nizko głowę ku piersi i siedział w ponurem zamyśleniu. Nie śmiałem go przerywać, chociaż pytania tłumem cisnęły mi się na usta. Lecz on snać chciał tylko odpocząć na chwilę i skupić myśli. Po jakimś czasie, podniósłszy wzrok ku zasłonie, tak kończył przerwane zwierzenia: — Zostałem tedy sam w tym pustym domu, sam z mą straszliwą tajemnicą. Nie śmiałem wychodzić pomiędzy ludzi, lękając się wszelkich wyjaśnień, któreby mogły zdradzić mego syna. Zresztą nieszczęście odstręczyło mi bliźnich; unikać ich począłem zrażony gwarem obojętnego mi życia. Skazany byłem na samotność. Całymi wieczorami przesiadywałem w tej izbie, przy blasku lampy, rozpamiętując wypadki owej strasznej nocy. Ogarnęła mnie dziwna apatya. Nie ruszałem się prawie z miejsca, nie jadłem, nie sprzątałem. Grube warstwy pyłu pokryły sprzęty mego domu, podłoga niezamiatana przez czas dłuższy raziła wyglądem śmietnika. Opuściłem się wtedy zupełnie. Z tego odrętwienia wyrwało mnie spostrzeżenie, które uczyniłem w tydzień po wypadku. Pewnego wieczora siedząc tu przy stole, rzuciłem mimowoli okiem na firankę i ujrzałem to... W pierwszej chwili myślałem, że halucynacya wyobraźni skupionej ciągle w jednym obrazie; lecz codzienne doświadczenie przekonało mnie, że jest inaczej, że cienie istotnie odtwarzają scenę bratobójstwa. Ten z lewej jest wiernem odbiciem profilu Zbigniewa, — strzelający oddaje w najdrobniejszych szczegółach rysy młodszego syna. — Tak wyglądali obaj w owej chwili. Nawet ruch padającego, ten konwulsyjny chwyt za serce — wszystko powtórzone z fotograficzną ścisłością. Rzecz szalona, nie do uwierzenia, a jednak prawdziwa, okropnie prawdziwa... Tu starzec zamilkł powtórnie i smutnemi oczyma błądził po ekranie. Powodowany nieprzepartą chęcią, zapytałem: — Sprawa istotnie zagadkowa. Lecz czy przedtem, przed wypadkiem nie zauważył pan nic podobnego? — Ani śladu. — Więc przedmioty nie rzucały cieni? — Owszem, lecz te nie układały się w tę potworną scenę. — Jakże więc to wytłómaczyć? Chyba po owej nocy zmienił pan ich układ, poprzestawiał sprzęty w pokoju? — Bynajmniej. Nie ruszałem ich z miejsca. Bo i pocóż? Byłem tak apatyczny, że całemi godzinami siedziałem bezmyślnie na krześle. Nie — raczej przypuszczam, że te zmiany w układzie przedmiotów, a stąd i ich cieni zaszły właśnie krytycznej nocy i to częścią w chwili samego zabójstwa, częścią bezpośrednio potem. Albowiem po zbadaniu niektórych sprzętów przekonałem się, że uległy pewnym uszkodzeniom, których przedtem nie było. Zdaje się pierwszy, chybiony strzał idąc w górę, utrącił jedno spoiwo w ramieniu pająka, powycinał owe dziwne zygzaki w skrzydle kredensu i przewrócił klejonkę z tektury na szczycie. Stąd wytworzona nowa kombinacya cieni zarysowała postać zabitego. Na sylwetę zabójcy złożyły się cienie przedmiotów zawieszonych na stojaku jego własną ręką po dokonaniu czynu. Przypominam sobie, że przebierając się na prędce do ucieczki, pozostawił swą broń wraz z kurtą myśliwską na kołkach wieszadła. Wszystko pozostało tak nieruszone do dziś dnia. Nawet strzelby z której zabił brata, nie tknąłem od owego czasu; wisi tak samo odchylona, jak przed laty... — Fizyczne przyczyny niesamowitego zjawiska są zatem najzupełniej wyjaśnione — wtrącił nieśmiało. — Tak, masz pan słuszność. Najzupełniej. — Żręcki patrzył mi w twarz smutnemi, drwiąco uśmiechniętemi oczyma. — Tak — poprawiłem się — to dziwne. Coś podobnego wstrząsnąć może i najbardziej zrównoważonym umysłem. — Sprawa obłąkana... — Może teraz zrozumiesz młody człowieku, dlaczego mimo wszystko nie chcę przestawiać sprzętów. Oto poprostu nie mam odwagi. Jakiś szczególny strach paraliżuje mi rękę wyciągniętą w tym celu. To tak, jak gdybyś chciał złamać któreś z praw natury. Tu starzec dźwignął się ciężko i prostując zawiędłą swą postać, dorzucił z obłąkaniem w oczach: — Słuchaj pan! Boję się, w razie gdybym to uczynił, jakiejś zemsty ciemnej, z nienacka, niespodzianej - lękam się... potępienia... Ja tego zmieniać nie mogę, nie mam siły... Ja z tym obrazem związany do końca dni moich... Gdy tylko wieczór zapadnie, coś mię ciągnie nieprzeparcie do tego pokoju, jakiś nakaz tajemny zmusza do zapalenia światła i wpatrywania się w tragedyę chwil ubiegłych. Czasami zapomniawszy się, odruchowo wyciągam ręce ku Władkowi, błagając, by nie zabijał i znów opadam na krzesło znużony i wyczerpany, póki sen nie przymknie mi ociężałych powiek... Skończył. Była czwarta nad ranem. — Lampka zadrgawszy ostatnim podrzutem, zagasła. Znikły złowieszcze cienie. Odetchnąłem, otworzyłem okno. — Z dworu poczęły wchodzić cicho w izbę modre jaśnie rozbrzasku, od lasów spływał rzeźwy zapach drzew. Gdzieś na gałęziach ptaszki strzepnąwszy rosę, kwiliły zaranne skargi, budził się wiatr na dzienne znoje... Postąpiłem ku Żręckiemu. W milczeniu podał mi rękę. Ucałowałem dziwnie wzruszony. Wtedy objął mię jak syna i położywszy mi dłoń swą na głowie, coś cicho szeptał... Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Na wzgórzu róż Kategoria:Literatura polskiego dwudziestolecia międzywojennego